Raid 6.2: Illusion of Memory
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear Dungeon without Tank Hero *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear with 3 heroes or less *Clear within 3 min(s) *Use Hero Skill 25 times or less Implant Description "It was the best choice at that time." Dialogue Elesis: Duel took Ley? Oz: In the past, Crimson River's daughter... Oz: Got an ancient demon's core implanted. Oz: It looks like Duel touched that. Dio: What do you mean, Dr.? Oz: Simple. Oz: She got her body taken away by an ancient demon. Dio: How can you implant something that dangerous in Ley's body? Oz: It's okay since there is no way to connect to a dead person's memories. Oz: There was no problem for thousands of years. Dio: Keuk. Dio: Then, if Duel gets the key, are the ancient demons going to resurrect? Oz: That won't be enough... Oz: But maybe that's Duel's goal. Illusion of Memory Description "Don't be seduced by illusions. It will be hard to escape the illusions." Dialogue Arme: Anyway, doesn't the air feel different here? Hwarin: It looks like the Illusion of Memory permeated the air. Ryan: Illusion of Memory? Hwarin: Yes, usually, memories are kept in a book form... Hwarin: But sometimes overflowing memories create illusions. Hwarin: t looks like the memories overflowed. Hwarin: Don't be seduced by the illusions. ---- Low Class Bounty Hunter's Illusion 1: Hey, you're supposed to guard properly! Low Class Bounty Hunter's Illusion 2: They passed by faster than I expected! Low Class Bounty Hunter's Illusion 1: It looks like they know where the guards are. Low Class Bounty Hunter's Illusion 2: Nasty guy. Turning this situation into an exit route. Low Class Bounty Hunter's Illusion 1: What? are you scared? Low Class Bounty Hunter's Illusion 2: No way. Do you know how much he was... Low Class Bounty Hunter's Illusion 2: I can't let someone else have him. ---- Elesis: The illusions are all mixed up. Arme: I think I saw illusions of a bounty hunter... Arme: Rufus, do you know something? Rufus: It's not a surprising sight. Rufus: Of course... Rufus: It's memorable to see a bounty hunter in the underworld. ---- Legis: Darling... Melanie: Darling... Legis: W-why are you here! Melanie: I've been... waiting for you. Melanie: I finally got to see you. Rufus: ...... Lass: ...... Hwarin: Legis? Ronan: Huh? Are you talking about... the illusion? Hwarin: Yes... It was Legis for sure. Hwarin: But how? Hwarin: Only the beings from the material world have a past life. Rufus: No. Rufus: Anything is possible with money. Hwarin: Huh? What do you mean...? Rufus: That... I think was my mother's memory. Lass: Mother? Lass: But... How? Elesis: What's wrong, Lass? Lass: No, nothing. ---- Elesis: That's... Ryan: Why are they here? Hwarin: Everyone don't be seduced! Everything is illusions! Lire: Huh? But... it's so clear! Arme: It looks so real! Hwarin: Memories are evoking images. Hwarin: Your memories and experiences are making the illusions more clear. ---- Kaze'aze: You guys are very persistent. Elesis: Kaze'aze! Arme: It's Kaze'aze's illusions! Whose memories are these! Kaze'aze: You have more people. Kaze'aze: But it's useless. I have a new body, and new power... Kaze'aze: Huh? Striker? Kaze'aze: No way. Do you know how much he was... Kaze'aze: I took over that body... Kaze'aze: !! Kaze'aze: W-why do I still look like this? Elesis: That's weird. The illusions are different from the response! Kaze'aze: What have you done! ---- Kaze'aze: I... remember. Kaze'aze: The situation is a bit different, Kaze'aze: But I lost to you guys before. Lass: Are you... the real Kaze'aze? Kaze'aze: ...... Kaze'aze: I don't know. What the truth is... Kaze'aze: Why I'm reliving the final moment... Kaze'aze: I can't believe I'm experiencing death again when I'm already dead! Master of Memory Description "It can't be Kaze'aze's memory." Dialogue Lire: The illusions are disappearing. Elesis: Was this... Kaze'aze's memory? Lass: No way. Do you know how much she was... Lass: Kaze'aze is not dead. Elesis: But if this was a third person's memory... Elesis: Kaze'aze should have your appearance. Lass: ...... Lass: Then who was the Kaze'aze that was at the end of the Tower of Disappearance? Lass: And who is Decanee? Ronan: Come to think of it... Ronan: Decanee used to call herself another Kaze'aze. Ryan: My head hurts. So, there's more than one Kaze'aze? Sieghart: What's so difficult about it? Sieghart: They come back even after you destroy them. All villains are like this. Sieghart: Look at Ashtaroth. Sieghart: Wasn't he a spirit of the ancient kingdom? Mari: He's a wandering evil, not a spirit. Sieghart: Same thing! A Tip you must know while playing! Anmon Gatekeeper Anmon gatekeeper smashes the ground to create an area that slows down movement speed. Infernal Swamp When Kaze'aze's HP goes below a certain level, she creates an area that continuously deals damage and attacks. A Wound of Thunder If you get hit by Kaze'aze's thunder, the damage received increases for a certain amount of time. Be prepared for follow up attack. Trivia References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story